


[Podfic] these little powerless bones

by Shmaylor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, What-If, a squib in hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: when the hat drops over her eyes it asks, 'well what do we have here?'she’s got a forged hogwarts letter with penmanship that’s perfect down to the ink splatter;she’s got a complicated string of owls, only half of them forged, from parents to administration to ministry that’s so complicated her name ended up on the first year roll call anyway.she’s got ten arguments, four pleas, and one smothered threat on the tip of her mental tongue for why the house that comes out of this hat’s brim better not be 'squib'she’s got a lighter up her sleeve and an eight and a half inch wand in her belt that will never, ever work for her.'well,' says the hat, 'better be slytherin then'[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] these little powerless bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these little powerless bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111215) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



  
_cover art by[bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/%5bHarry%20Potter%5d%20these%20little%20powerless%20bones.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [these little powerless bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111215)

 **Author:** [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 0:05:40

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/%5bHarry%20Potter%5d%20these%20little%20powerless%20bones.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/these%20little%20powerless%20bones.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to dirgewithoutmusic for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
